First
by hermionejeangrangerweasley
Summary: Have you ever looked for you shoe in a desk drawer? Well, if you were Hermione Weasley, your answer would be "Yes" after a dreadfully frosty April day in 2006.


Disclaimer

(Jo and me at a book signing.)

Me: Hello, Ms. Rowling!

Jo: Good Morning. Nice to meet you.

Me: drools Oh yeah, I was wondering if I could steal Harry Potter.

Jo: Hmmmm… let me think. No. Sorry kid. You know how rich this has made me?

Me: Yeah, but it's not about the money. Harry Potter is magical! I can safely say I'm obsessed!

giggle Can I own Grawp?

Jo: No.

Me: Ron?

Jo: No.

Me: Ginny?

Jo: NO!

Me: Well then can I have your autograph?

Jo: Sure.

Me: Hagrid??

Jo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ugh! As if I wasn't already in a bad mood, it's 30 degrees in April!" Hermione ranted to thin air. She continued to mumble undecipherable comments as she got ready for work.

"Hermione? 'Ello? Hermione? Er... Hermione? What are you looking for?" Ron asked his wife as he walked back into their bedroom from brushing his teeth with a bit of confusion obviously stated in his voice.

"I'm looking for my shoe! Honestly Ron! I am in no mood for conversation!"

"Ok sweetie, but why couldn't you say "I don't wanna talk" like the rest of the population and second of all, _why_ are you looking for your shoe in a desk draw?!?" He asked a bit confused.

"Well it wasn't in the closet, or downstairs, or…anywhere, actually."

"Did you check under the bed?" he asked exasperatedly. She was so weird lately. Everything used to be logic but recently all sense of logic seemed to have gone out her ears.

"And why would it be under the bed- of all places?!"

"Well it's more logical than a desk draw," he mumbled as he checked under the bed, standing up with her shoe in hand.

Hermione sighed, "Ron, I'm sorry," she said as she took here shoe and put it on. "I'm just really tired and… Oh, I don't know!" she wailed and he pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

"It's alright, but are you sure you're alright? Do you need to take the day off? Go to a healer? I could stay home with you today if you wanted. Or-"

"Ron! Relax! I'm fine, though I should probably see a healer to be on the safe side. We'll go after work OK? I don't feel bad that I can't work."

"I know love, but I worry about you! You're always working to hard. I just want to make sure you're ok," he told her. She just sighed and continued to get ready for work.

_Work_

Ron and Hermione stepped into St. Mungos and got in line. The bored woman at the desk said "Hello, how may I help you?" in a much programmed sort of voice.

"Uh, yes, my wife hasn't been feeling very good today and we just wanted to see what was wrong," he stated simply. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Ron. He glanced at the paper and they walked away.

They came to the door of the room they had been directed to and knocked. "Come in!" said a shrill voice from behind the door. They opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a small room. There were a few chairs like a sitting area in the back right corner. To the right of the door there was a desk and some chairs. The left side of the room was mostly doors with one bed towards the very back of the room.

Just after they walked in, a woman of about 28 walked through the door closest to them. "Hello!" she said cheerfully. "Oh my! You must be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger! - Weasley, sorry. My, it's a pleasure to meet you both! Tell me, what brings you here?"

The woman talked quite a lot. They explained how Hermione hadn't been feeling well and she nodded. "Well, I think I know what might be the matter. Just give me a moment."

The woman headed through the door closest to the one that Ron and Hermione had come through.

When she came back, she was with another healer who introduced herself as Luanda Coldwater. They again explained that Hermione hadn't been feeling well and the woman nodded. She led Hermione through the middle door, followed by the other woman, and Ron was left to wait.

He went over to the sitting area and took a seat. _Might as well be comfortable while I wait_. He thought.

About 5 minutes later, the two women walked in with Hermione, who looked very pleased. "Well, Mr. Weasley," the first woman they had met said, "It appears that you are going to be a father! Congratulations!" Ron beamed. This was amazing! He was going to be a father!

The first to question that popped into his mind was "_when is she due?"_ He asked.

"She's due January 7th."

"Thanks," she said and they left.

They exited the hospital into the frosty April weather. They couldn't wait to tell everyone!

"UH… Ron? Who are we going to tell first? My parents, your parents, Harry and Ginny… well, you get the idea."

"Well, Mum was going to have a big family dinner tonight at 7:00, right? And it's still 6:30 right now, so we could go tell your parents and then tell everybody else at dinner. Alright with you?"

"I think that sounds fine," Hermione told him and looked for a deserted area to apparate from.

"Wait… are you sure you can apparate with the baby?" Ron asked with concern.

"They told me everything while we were there Ron. It's fine!" she told him and smiled before spinning around and disappearing.

Ron sighed and followed.

Before they knew it, they were knocking on the Granger's front door. When Mrs. Granger opened the door, she smiled. It was always a treat for her parents when their daughter came for a visit, and they had both taken to Ron rather quickly.

"Oh! It's nice to see you both again! Now the two of you look very excited. What's the big news?"

"Mum, could we tell Dad too? At the same time as we tell you?" Hermione asked her mother.

"That's fine dear. Come on in you two!" Hermione's mother, Jane led them down the hall to the living room where she motioned them to sit down. "I'll get your father. Just wait one moment."

When she came back, she was followed by her husband. Hermione jumped up and gave him a hug when she saw him.

"Ah, hello! How are things for Daddy's little girl? Things going all right?" Hugo Granger asked his daughter.

"Everything's fine Dad! And we've got something exciting to tell you!" Hermione replied, beaming.

"Well, what's the news?" he asked. "Did you buy a new house? Win the lottery… er… do wizards even have a lottery to win?" he then asked.

Hermione laughed. "No, Dad! We didn't buy a new house! And, no, no lottery either," she smiled. "Actually, we're going to have a baby!" she said.

Both of her parents stared for a second as if what she had said didn't quite register but then her father said, "Well that's wonderful! When are you due?"

"January 7th," she told him.

"Oh! Hermione, dear! Congratulations! We're so happy for you!" her mother exclaimed.

'So, my little baby's having a baby." Hugo said in amazement and shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, would the two of you like to stay? I was just making dinner." Her mum said.

"Actually, Mum, we're going over to Ron's parents' house. His mum likes to get the family together whenever it's possible, and since Charlie's visiting this week, they decided to get together now. Charlie lives in Romania, so he doesn't get to come home that often. We just wanted to stop in and tell you before we went over," Hermione told her mother apologetically.

"That's fine dear. Have a good time." Hermione hugged both of her parents. Ron shook hands with Hugo and Jean gave him a hug. They left the house and apparated to the burrow for dinner.

When they arrived, they knocked. Molly Weasley opened the door and pulled them both into a bone cracking hug. "Mum! Be careful!" Ron screeched.

"Sorry sweetie, it's just so good to see you both!"

"It's great to see you too mum, but please, no bone breaking hugs!" Molly chuckled at her son and moved to let them in.

"You alright?" Ron whispered to Hermione as they went in.

"Yeah. We're fine." Ron smiled at the way her answer was worded.

"Hullo, mate!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Nice to see you Harry!" Ron replied. Not that they didn't see each other every day at work.

They just had to be serious then. No goofing off and playing with Fred and George's fake wands like they did during school.

Harry and Ron talked for a while, and Hermione went off to find Ginny, who was talking to Bill.

"Hi Hermione!" she said when she saw Hermione and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you!" When Ginny had hugged her, James had grabbed onto his aunt and refused to let go. "James!" Ginny said. "Stop it! You could hurt her. Don't do that!

"Oh, it's fine. Hi James," Hermione said, taking James from his mother and the two of them sat and played with James for a while, seeing as Bill was now busy playing with Victoire.

"Dinner!" Molly called, and everyone walked into the magically expanded kitchen.

Everyone sat down and started to help themselves. "I'll be right back," Ron whispered to Hermione and went over to his dad and whispered something. He nodded and Ron went back to his seat.

"Alright everyone! Ron and Hermione have to tell us something, so stop eating your mother's delicious cooking and pay attention for just a moment!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"Well, we've got news!" Ron said. "Hermione's pregnant! She's do January 7th!" At those words, everyone started freaking out and asking questions.

"Hey! Stop! You can ask as many annoying questions as you can possibly think of later, but for now could you stop freaking out and eat? You've got ages to ask us all the obnoxious questions popping into your heads, and I'm hungry!" Ron yelled at them all. Bill and Charlie laughed.

"Ron, can't you ever think of anything but your stomach?" George teased. He wasn't completely over Fred, but he was still able to take the Mickey out of his little brother, so he was at least OK.

Everyone continued with their dinner. Afterwards Ron and Hermione were bombarded with questions. After a while everyone left.

Ron and Hermione went home and went to sleep immediately after a very rough day. Luckily for them, they didn't have work the next day and they slept very late.


End file.
